Truly, Madly, Deeply: Just the way you are
by DaniElle Di Fellatio Lawliet
Summary: "El amor es un tesoro; cuando no es correspondido, se guarda en un cofre, se entierra y se da por perdido" Eso piensa Daphne Greengrass, pero ¿podrá enterrar lo que siente por cierto chico de pelo oscuro? Definitivamente cómo cambiaba todo.
1. Chapter 1

Éste es mi primer fic con una pareja que siempre me gustó y que a pesar de ser simples personajes secundarios, les dí su propio protagonismo aqui.

No soy dueña de ningún personaje que esté involucrado aqui, ¡Qué más quisiera yo!; todas son locuras mías plasmadas en "papel". Espero lo disfruten. Primer capítulo dedicado a mi linda Rom: ¿lo que nos obligan a hacer ellas, no crees?

* * *

><p>Definitivamente cómo cambiaba todo. Eso lo llevaba pensando desde muchísimo tiempo atrás, mucho; antes de que me encontrara sumergida en recuerdos, antes siquiera de entrar a Hogwarts. Ah, pero cómo dolían, se arremolinaban en mi mente como queriéndome decir que era mala idea enterrarlos, como si de un tesoro se trataran, un tesoro que ahora estaba contemplando con cierta amargura y pesadez. Un tesoro que enterraba en lo más profundo de mi ser para que pudiera seguir siempre hacia adelante , sin voltear atrás, como la astuta e inteligente alumna de Hogwarts, como la bella y admirada chica de Slytherin tanto por hombres como por mujeres de cualquier casa incluyendo a la que pertenecía, como la siempre elegante y orgullosa Daphne Greengrass.<p>

Sin embargo, el destino forjado por muchos que ambicionaban poder y riquezas afectó al que yo tan decidida comenzaba apenas a considerar, ni tiempo hubo para decisiones, sólo se podía en mi mundo luchar en la adversidad para, por lo menos, sobrevivir.

Extrañaba enteramente ser una niña y acurrucarme en los brazos de mis padres cuando llegaban, aquellos brazos que ahora nunca volvería a sentir. Ni siquiera con 22 años de edad podía luchar contra la terrible pérdida de ellos en la Batalla Final, donde ganó Potter y compañía. Ahí, en esa época, todo por lo que creí vivir, todo el mundo que construí tantas veces en mi mente, se esfumó sin siquiera comenzar a proyectarse en la realidad; la vida de mis padres les fue arrebatada, apagada como una vela con el soplo del viento. Al menos su muerte salvó a mi hermana y a mí de convertirnos en "aprendices" y futuras asesinas para las filas de Tom Riddle; habían muerto por proteger a su familia, por asegurar el menor sufrimiento a sus dos hijas, para compensar todo el amor que nos tenían y que poco llegaban a mostrar por sus innumerables viajes de negocios.

Recuerdo bien esa noche, yo contaba con 15 años y Astoria con 13. El señor Malfoy había aparecido aquella vez algo apresurado y tenso en la chimenea del recibidor de la mansión Greengrass. Cuando mis padres lo vieron, supieron que no eran buenas noticias. El rostro del señor Malfoy mostraba que los días de oscuridad habían vuelto, puesto que ya no sólo estaban en peligro los jóvenes varones sangre-pura. Ya que el "Lord" había regresado, quería reclutar a más sangres-puras para sus filas, considerando ahora a las familias que no había considerado antes pues la última vez era tan "poderoso" que según él no requería de más. Mis padres sabían a qué se refería, había mandado a uno de sus "fieles" seguidores porque quería a sus dos únicas hijas para entrenarlas y utilizarlas como peones más en su gran juego. Y a pesar de que el señor Malfoy no había podido detener la iniciación de su único heredero por el simple hecho de que su vida y la de su familia dependía de ello, no quería, y aún me sorprende un poco eso, que sus más allegados, y posiblemente únicos, amigos vivieran el infierno personal que él compartía con su esposa, por lo que intentaron buscar una vía de escape juntos, haciendo que la amistad no sólo se volviera a forjar ya que mis padres habían cortado relación con ellos desde que Lucius se había vuelto mortífago sino que se acentuó y fortaleció, creciendo más que la amistad que tanto mi padre como él llegaron a tener desde sus tiempos en Hogwarts .

Mi padre jamás fue seguidor del "Lord", para él era ridículo que un mestizo infundara temor y un liderazgo que jamás mereció por el simple hecho de no ser sangre pura, y aunque el exterminio de muggles no estaba en sus ideales, creía que la sangre pura era de suma importancia en la línea familiar; no odiaba a los muggles pero tampoco mostraba aprecio por ellos, como los Weasleys, simplemente no le importaba en absoluto.

Por mucho tiempo creí que a nuestros padres les dábamos igual, siempre estaban de viaje por asuntos de negocios que ayudaran a incrementar la ya exagerada cantidad de dinero que nuestra familia poseía. Astoria y yo fuimos cuidadas la mayor parte del tiempo por nuestros elfos domésticos personales y conforme fui creciendo, me hacía cargo de mi hermana menor.

Mi padre, bastante diestro en las maldiciones, encantamientos y magia oscura, que nunca supe si llegaba a ocupar antes de que todo comenzara, fue el profesor personal perfecto para mi hermana y yo; y mi madre, una bruja excepcional con talento natural para la realización de pociones, era nuestra tutora mientras entrábamos a Hogwarts; sin embargo fue lo único que hasta ese tiempo habíamos obtenido; nos trataban como alumnas y no como hijas las veces que podían dedicarse a mi hermana y a mí, sus ausencias estaban llenas por costosos regalos que tenían abarrotadas varias habitaciones de la mansión. Y sólo hasta esa tarde pude ver lo tanto que nuestros padres nos amaban. Ellos ofrecieron sus servicios al "Lord" a cambio de dejar que nosotras "creciéramos y aprendiéramos" lo suficiente; a ese mestizo le convenía porque mis padres eran bastante buenos en la magia de cualquier tipo y si ellos se habían encargado y se encargarían más de nuestra educación personal con la magia oscura, seríamos igual de hábiles que ellos: el plazo, 3 años para ambas.

Ese fue el primer derrumbe personal que noté de mi vida.

* * *

><p>Algo corto, lo sé... espero publicar seguido para compensar eso n.n ¿Reviews? no sean tan crueles, soy novata en esto.<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

Aqui les dejo el segundo capítulo, espero más tarde subir el tercero n.n

* * *

><p>El siguiente derrumbe personal que dejó a mi vida como si fuera una cabaña solitaria, tableada y maltratada no fue precisamente después de la primera, sin darme cuenta, se estaba formando poco a poco desde que crucé la mirada con un chico de pelo oscuro y orbes verdes algo apagadas, no fue amor a primera vista, eso para mí no existía, nadie podía enamorarse de un momento a otro sin conocer del todo a la persona, yo lo definiría más como simple curiosidad a lo fuera de lo común. Recuerdo la primera vez que lo vi, serio, distante y frío, entró con Draco Malfoy en el vagón del tren en el que Pansy, Blaise y yo nos encontrábamos. Nosotros cuatro nos conocíamos desde que éramos pequeños, nuestros padres tenían uno que otro negocio en común y aprovecharon que éramos de la misma edad para ir forjando alianzas y cierto compañerismo entre nosotros. Pero a él sólo lo había escuchado nombrar un par de veces por Blaise, preguntando a Draco si sabía algo, ni Pansy ni yo lo conocíamos.<p>

Pero nuestra relación comenzó apenas una semana después de mi llegada a Hogwarts.

Me encontraba en la biblioteca, iniciaría mi redacción de dos pergaminos para Historia de la Magia; dejando mis pertenencias en una mesa en la zona más apartada de la misma, me encaminé entre los enormes estantes buscando el pesado volumen que el Profesor Binns nos había enlistado.

Tardé unos cuantos minutos en encontrarlo, pero mi decepción fue que estaba en la parte más alta del estante, había dejando mi varita en la capa de mi uniforme, que se encontraba algo apartado de donde estaba. Si regresaba por mi varita, algún otro estudiante me ganaría el libro; con 11 años, no era lo suficientemente alta para tomarlo. Suspiré algo molesta y acerqué un taburete, me subí en él y me estiré lo más que pude, mas sólo con las yemas de los dedos tocaba el duro lomo.

De repente, el libro se elevó un par de metros para precipitarse hacia el piso. Por instinto, me tapé los oídos, en la espera de la estruendosa caída del mismo, que nunca llegó. Volteé hacia abajo y ahí estaba él, sujetándolo con una sonrisita de suficiencia en sus labios, la primera vez que lo vi medio sonreír; me bajé delicadamente del taburete y lo miré fijamente, esperando su próximo movimiento.

-¿Éste es el libro que querías, cierto?- Me dijo con un tono divertido, mientras me enseñaba la portada de ése. Como no le vi la gracia al asunto, me crucé de brazos y le contesté con una falsa sonrisa.

-Te equivocas, ése es el libro que quiero ahora.

Meditó mi respuesta por unos instantes y murmuró con un extraño brillo en sus ojos.

-Mente aguda, y eres lista… Aunque no tanto como para dejar la varita.

Lo miré con frialdad, después, con la elegancia y dignidad posible, di media vuelta y comencé a caminar en dirección hacia la mesa donde estaban mis cosas para irme de la biblioteca, luego vería como hacer el trabajo.

No di ni un par de pasos cuando él me alcanzó y se puso frente a mí.

-Hagamos esto: Ambos necesitamos el libro para el trabajo de Binns, es el único volumen que está libre y posiblemente los otros se desocupen el mismo día que se entregue el trabajo. Trabajemos juntos.

En mi interior, mi cerebro comenzaba a hacerse miles de preguntas: ¿Cómo era posible que se mostrara algo amable conmigo si ni siquiera habíamos cruzado más de 3 palabras antes?, ¿Cómo es que me daba esa opción de trabajar con él sabiendo que un Slytherin jamás haría ese tipo de ofertas y menos con alguien que no conocía del todo?, la duda y desconfianza se habían encendido como una mecha de advertencia, tenía dos opciones: Pasar de su lado y seguir con mi trayectoria o intentar averiguar qué se traía entre manos; sin embargo una vocecita interna me recordaba la excesiva curiosidad que tenía sobre ese chico taciturno, serio, frío y distante que ahora también veía sarcástico y con una inteligencia privilegiada, como la mía; al menos no era como la mayoría de los huecos Slytherins que había tanto en mi curso como en los años superiores, no era altanero ni presumía lo que tenía; era analítico y poseía esos tintes de humor que quería descifrar para saber lo que me esperaba con sus cambios de emociones, si es que las tenía. Por qué para mi, Theodore Nott era un completo misterio.

* * *

><p><strong>clioprongs<strong>: gracias por tu comentario n.n y me alegra que tengamos los mismos gustos \m/... ¡una seguidora! eso me encanta. Espero leerte seguido :), abrazos y besos mentola2 para ti! ahora escribiré "Hasta que el cuerpo aguante" para subir el otro cap ;)


	3. Chapter 3

_**Lumos Máxima** "juro solemnemente que mis intenciones no son buenas"_

Bien, aqui les traigo un capítulo más, espero lo disfruten n.n, nos vemos en los reviews :)

* * *

><p>Después de meditar su ofrecimiento y los diversos pensamientos que inundaron mi mente, me encogí de hombros y acepté con un escueto –Está bien, iniciemos el trabajo- no tenía mucho que perder, tendría el trabajo días antes de ser entregado y tal vez podría conocerlo un poco.<p>

Nos dirigimos a la mesa que minutos antes había elegido y nos dispusimos a hacer el trabajo codo a codo, sin un sonido más que el rasgueo de las plumas contra el pergamino y el cambio áspero de hojas del pesado libro. El silencio, nos envolvía como una película invisible que se posaba sobre nosotros y a pesar de que varias veces quería romperlo, no encontraba cómo. Después de 3 horas de un silencio sepulcral, Theo terminó su trabajo y un par de minutos después yo lo concluí. Miró su reloj de mano y volteó a mirarme con una pequeña sonrisa afable.

-Hemos trabajado por casi tres horas ¿No tienes hambre?

Asentí suavemente mientras tanto él como yo recogíamos nuestras cosas; caminamos juntos hacia el Gran Comedor y para mi sorpresa, se sentó junto a mí para comer; él acostumbraba sentarse en una de las orillas para evitar tener contacto con otras personas, y cuando Draco estaba, como siempre, en el centro de la larga y rectangular mesa, ocupaba su lado izquierdo; miré discretamente y como cada desayuno, comida y cena, Draco estaba en el lugar de siempre.

Al día siguiente, los saludos cada vez que nos topábamos y las pequeñas sonrisas ladeadas se volvieron costumbre; nos frecuentábamos en los descansos para conversar un poco, algo que me encantaba puesto que siempre tenía un tema interesante qué tratar, podía ser de las clases, de libros, de música y me llevé una grata sorpresa de que como yo, conociera tan bien el mundo muggle.

Papá siempre nos decía a mi hermana y a mí que para juzgar algo, primero se tenía que saber todo al respecto del mismo y así fue como tanto a ella como a mí nos introdujo un poco de cultura muggle, algo que a él le agradaba. A mi hermana no le entusiasmaba tanto como a mí así que ni se tomó la molestia de adentrarse tanto; con cada invento, película, libro y deliciosas melodías, fui conociendo y aceptando ese extraño mundo, claro está que la comodidad siempre estuvo de mi lado y por nada del mundo cambiaría mi vida con magia por vivirla sin ella. Nada me denegaba el usar aparatos muggles o enfrascarme en un buen libro, así que tomé con gusto lo que me deleitaba de aquel mundo y lo introduje en el mío, formando parte de lo que soy, y sinceramente, sólo aquellos a los que les permitía conocerme y adentrarse en mi vida, eran los que sabían mi gusto por lo exquisito tanto muggle como mágicamente hablando y Theo era uno de ellos.

Pasó el tiempo y no sólo se sentaba conmigo en los desayunos, comidas y cenas, sino también en las clases que nos tocaban juntos; me agradaba su compañía y que no fuera de esas personas que llenan los tranquilos silencios que se formaban con comentarios tontos, nos hicimos bastante unidos y ambos nos habíamos acostumbrado a la compañía y ocurrencias del otro.

Pasaron los años en el colegio y de un de repente nuestros días se oscurecían por la inminente llegada de la Batalla Final; como era lógico Draco, Pansy, Blaise y Theo tenían que ausentarse para seguir las órdenes de su señor.

A mí y a mi hermana nunca nos decían a dónde iban tanto por seguridad de ellos como de nosotras; además de que aún no teníamos la "Marca".

Para nosotras fue muy difícil ese periodo puesto que siempre estaban tensos, nerviosos, ojerosos, con marcas en los brazos y en el resto del cuerpo… estaban muertos en vida y no podíamos hacer nada más que curarlos y darles nuestra compañía, silenciosa, deseando fervientemente que en algún momento todo fuera a acabar y cambiar, por el bien de todos.

El día llegó… fuimos alertados en el Gran Comedor cuando Potter irrumpió en el castillo de que era inminente la batalla en Hogwarts y que los alumnos serían sacados de inmediato del castillo, los que quisieran se quedarían a luchar y recuerdo que pensé que si mis mejores amigos y mis padres no estuvieran en el bando erróneo, no hubiera dado media vuelta tomando a mi hermana del brazo y seguido al celador Filch escaleras arriba para abandonar el recinto. Sin embargo, permanecimos todo el tiempo en Cabeza de Puerco, esperando a que terminara todo de una buena vez para buscar y hallar con las mismas ansias que sentía a todas las personas importantes para mí.

Cuando nos dirigíamos al castillo en ruinas, una opresión el pecho comenzó a hacerse más y más fuerte, presentía que algo había salido mal y tenía miedo de llegar a encontrarme con lo que me tenía así; Astoria me alertó que los collares de rosa que teníamos puestos habían cambiado del rojo vino al negro; esos collares nos los habían dado nuestros padres hacía muchísimo tiempo; nos habían dicho que éstos nos protegerían estuvieran ellos o no con nosotras, serían como los ojos que dejan unos padres a sus hijos, vigilando que estén bien y que nadie les haga daño.

Miré detenidamente mi collar metros antes de llegar a la sala de los Menesteres, esa era otra señal de que algo estaba mal, corrí sin descanso saliendo de la Sala y me dirigí esquivando las rocas y demás cosas que obstaculizaban mi paso hacia el Gran Comedor donde se escuchaba gran alboroto… y cuando vi que Potter y compañía habían salido victoriosos… busqué en todos lados hasta mirar horrorizada algunos de los cadáveres que habían sacado de entre los escombros… mis padres… yacían en el suelo uno junto al otro, con las frentes y labios sangrantes pero con una extraña sonrisita… ¿acaso era de paz?. Me acerqué rápidamente y corroboré lo que la enfermera me había dicho y yo seguía sin poder creer. Coloqué las cabezas de ambos en mi regazo y los acuné con mis brazos mientras lágrimas escapaban de mis ojos.

Astoria ya se había enterado de que Draco, Pansy, Blaise y Theo estaban vivos pero que unos aurores los habían detenido y llevado al Ministerio junto con Potter para sentenciarlos o perdonarlos según fuera lo que se declarara y se acercaba corriendo hacia a mi feliz de haberme encontrado para darme la noticia. Su sonrisa se esfumo tan de repente como apareció cuando me vio ya que había fijado la vista a las personas que estaba aún acunando en mis brazos. Sé tiró de rodillas y comenzó a llorar de un modo devastador pero silencioso recargada en el pecho de nuestro padre y rodeando con un brazo a nuestra madre, yo ya había derramado tantas lágrimas que creí que no lloraría en años pero las de mi hermana fueron un incentivo a seguir. Luego de que ella hiciera eso, las rosas comenzaron a moverse para aproximarse lentamente y así me percaté de que ellos tenían unos collares idénticos al de nosotras, sutilmente una fotografía que era del dueño de cada rosa se fue proyectando y cuando los cuatro se juntaron formando una rosa más grande, las fotografías se unieron formando una donde estábamos juntos, sonriendo y riendo como una familia feliz en el jardín de la mansión. Después, las voces de nuestros padres sonaron como ecos en mi mente y seguramente también en la de mi hermana, diciendo que ya estábamos a salvo, que nos amaban y que siempre permanecerían con nosotras, protegiéndonos y viendo por nuestro bienestar; la rosa se ilumino ligeramente y luego comenzó a fraccionarse formando las 4 rosas anteriores, se deshojaron 3 pétalos de cada flor y se posaron cada una en el hueco que habían dejado las otras, logrando la mezcla de que cada uno de nosotros tuviera un pétalo de los otros 3, las rosas pertenecientes a nuestros padres cambiaron de varios colores hasta que cada pétalo tomó un color distinto y al final fueron absorbidas por los cuerpos inertes de nuestros padres; tanto mi rosa como la de mi hermana cambiaron de colores rápidamente hasta quedarse de un gris perla, desde ese momento supe que las rosas cambiarían de color conforme nuestro estado de ánimo. Esa era la despedida de nuestros padres en el mundo real y las rosas eran un recuerdo permanente de que siempre estarían con nosotras.

* * *

><p>¿Merece review?, espero sus comentarios y nos vemos en el próximo capítulo. Buenas noches y muchos besos y abratzous mentola2 a todos, tanto mis lectores anónimos como los que no lo son:<p>

_¡travesura realizada! **Nox **_n.n


	4. Chapter 4

**¡Lumos máxima! "**_Juro solemnemente que mis intenciones no son buenas_**" **

Bueno, aqui les dejo otro capítulo, espero que lo disfruten. n.n

"_Cuando lo esperado no sucede, es lo inesperado lo que acontece_"

Eurípides (Dramaturgo griego) 

* * *

><p>Llevé instintivamente mi mano a mi cuello, donde reposaba la delgada cadena dorada con la rosa, antes de un tono azul cielo ahora con un tono más oscuro, acercándose a un gris sombrío. Las memorias me estaban acabando, corroborando que recordar es volver a vivir, me estaba sumiendo, otra vez, en la tristeza profunda y con esa simple palabra, me sumergí de nuevo en mis pensamientos y recuerdos. Después del pequeño entierro que el Ministerio nos hubo permitido hacer y de la infinidad de pruebas que hicieron para cerciorarse de que no éramos mortífagas o que alguna vez lo fuimos; se nos permitió volver a nuestra vida "normal" a Astoria y a mí; semanas después, dejaron que Pansy, Draco, Theo y Blaise fueran relativamente libres, al menos ya permitían las visitas y no estaban enclaustrados en sus propias mansiones, sin embargo, tenían un monitoreo constante. Cada uno tuvo que realizar trabajo social para así reivindicarse en la sociedad mágica; Pansy y Blaise se ofrecieron a cuidar a los que seguían heridos en San Mungo , Draco se ofreció a ayudar con los problemas financieros del Ministerio tanto económica como con la aportación de nuevas ideas para levantar de nuevo a la sociedad mágica, definitivamente los negocios estaban en sus venas; en cuanto a Theo, había elegido ayudar en la reconstrucción de Hogwarts, fue ahí cuando mi derrumbe se dio tan de repente que ni tiempo tuve para incorporarme de la caída que significó la pérdida de mis padres; ya no sólo los había perdido a ellos, sino que ahora con la pareja de Theo, su tiempo, corazón y amor pertenecía a otra chica y mi corazón se había fragmentado demasiado como para poder curarse con un simple <em>reparo<em>. Ahora que lo consideraba, ya no era una cabaña solitaria, tableada y maltratada, simplemente era yo ruinas y escombro.

Regresé a la realidad tan de repente como si un balde de agua fría me hubiera caído, faltaba poco para la boda de mi hermana con Draco. Casi una semana para ser exactos y yo ni siquiera tenía el vestido que usaría en esa ocasión. Me incorporé del costoso sofá de cuero y al caminar por el pasillo que me llevaba a mi habitación, me percaté de mi rostro, estaba… Húmedo. Voltee y observé atentamente a la joven que me devolvía la mirada en el espejo. Tenía el cabello castaño claro con destellos rojizos amarrado en una coleta ligeramente desordenada, una gran distorsión a cómo lo llevaba siempre, suelto y con unas ondas hermosas y naturales que enmarcaban su pálido y fino rostro, que ahora se encontraba desencajado y con aún los residuos de lágrimas que había derramado sin haberse percatado; sus ojos azules y resplandecientes como dos cielos despejados, estaban enrojecidos y nublados por la lluvia que se veía, caería de nuevo.

Con una furia inusitada por ver mi aspecto, me llevé las manos a mis mejillas y limpié los canales formados por los ríos que se habían permitido el paso minutos antes bajo mis ojos y decidí que tenía que aplicarme para ser la perfecta dama de honor en la boda de Astoria. Miré el reloj, aún era Lunes, 6:45 pm, había gastado casi 4 horas en… Preferí no recordarlo. La simple idea de sumergirme de nuevo era denigrante para mí, sin embargo, cada que mi soledad era absoluta y que no tenía nada pendiente por hacer, mis recuerdos me tomaban de la mano como a una niña pequeña y me sentaban en el sofá a manera de castigo, para "conversar" con imágenes de lo acontecido; tal vez esperando que hiciera algo por mejorar mi conducta.

Al menos sólo me permitía estar en ese estado cuando me encontraba absolutamente sola, pero mi propósito era jamás volver a estar así, ni por la muerte de mis padres ni por…él. Yo soy Daphne Greengrass y absolutamente nada ni nadie regirá mi vida, ni siquiera los recuerdos y memorias; tal vez aparezcan como sutiles fantasmas persiguiéndome, pero yo sería más rápida y dejaría el sopor y el estado ausente en el que me convertían por pensar tanto en ellos; dejaría de prestarle atención al pasado para alzar el rostro al futuro y hacer que mi presente sea más consistente, precisamente más real y tangible asemejándose a lo que alguna vez desee.

Seguí mi camino hacia mi habitación, saqué un pantalón de mezclilla y una remera verde esmeralda junto con ropa interior limpia; entré al baño y preparé una tina con agua caliente, vertí mi esencia favorita de orquídeas. Pedí a mi elfina doméstica que realizara algo de limpieza en el departamento, mientras tomaba un baño; había prometido a Pansy que en cuanto me desocupara iríamos a ver vestidos y demás cosas puesto que nos habíamos dedicado tanto en ayudar a mi hermana que no tuvimos oportunidad para verlo hasta estas alturas, de todos modos, lo importante era que la novia estuviera deslumbrante para el día más feliz de su vida.

Suspiré, no podía evitar pensar acerca de la boda de mi querida hermanita que presenciaría próximamente; aún tenía recuerdos felices y uno de ellos fue cuando inició el camino hacia la felicidad de mis amigos Pansy, Blaise y su boda; el día más feliz de sus vidas. Pensé eso con un poco de diversión, día más feliz… jamás hubiera imaginado que mi mejor amiga estuviera decidida a casarse y luego tan de repente; ella siempre decía que el matrimonio era como vender el alma para esclavizarla, claramente su idea de libertad y gozo era la que tenía como camino a seguir, pero bueno, la idea de Blaise era similar, aunque cuando iniciaron su relación y le planteabas la idea de matrimonio a alguno de ellos, con ojos enamorados, recitaban cuan poetas que sus almas estarían unidas, siguiendo un mismo camino de dicha, obteniendo el amor correspondido del otro y bla, bla, bla.

Si que el amor los había vuelto unos Hufflepuffs sensibles sin embargo me alegraba enormemente por ellos, definitivamente el amor hacía mella en lo malo o incorrecto y cambiaba al mundo, aunque sólo tuviera a ellos como ejemplo sutil de lo que suele pasar cuando ese sentimiento asecha y atrapa ; apenas la batalla final había terminado y eran absueltos de todos los cargos cuando ellos ya estaban entregando invitaciones y pidiendo ayuda a mí y a Draco para organizar la boda lo más rápido posible, supuse que era la reacción secundaria después de estar a punto de perder las vidas, no querían demorar más en unirlas. Y bueno, ese día no sólo cambió la existencia de mi mejor amiga ya que mientras se hacía el brindis general por la feliz pareja que acababa de unir sus vidas y destinos, el siempre príncipe platinado, Draco Malfoy había pedido atención de nuevo y con la copa de champagne señalando en dirección a mi hermana, caminó lenta y elegantemente hasta posarse frente a ella, un ligero nerviosismo cubría a mi amigo apenas invisible para los que no lo conocían del todo; dejó la copa en una mesa junto a ellos y con un aristocrático movimiento había colocado una rodilla en el suelo y tomaba delicadamente una de las manos de mi hermana, mientras que con la otra, extraía de la bolsa de su saco una pequeña cajita negra aterciopelada y la abría; aún recuerdo la mirada brillante y la sonrisa deslumbrante de mi hermana al escucharlo pronunciar esas bellas palabras: ~Astoria Imogen Greengrass, ¿te gustaría convertirte en Astoria Imogen de Malfoy?, ¿te casarías conmigo?~ Ella miró a ese par de torbellinos grisáceos y se lanzó a sus brazos murmurando un ~Si, me encantaría~ luego, como si el tiempo se hubiera detenido para ellos, se miraron a los ojos y se besaron como si sus vidas dependieran de ello; un pequeño carraspeo de Blaise y unas risitas provenientes de Pansy y mías los hizo volver a la realidad puesto que se estaba a punto de bailar el vals de boda y según Blaise estaban acaparando la atención más que los recién casados. Ellos ante esa confirmación bromista del italiano, se separaron levemente y sonrieron cómplices para enseguida ser abrazados por Pansy y por mí; comenzó a sonar la música y Blaise galantemente tomó la mano de su ahora esposa y la condujo hacia el centro de la pista de baile ante los acordes de "This I promise you" de Ronan Keating:

_My love, here I stand before you  
>I am yours now from this moment on.<br>Take my hand, only you can stop me shaking.  
>We'll share forever, this I promise you.<em>

Los veía balanceándose con elegancia_._

_And when I look in your eyes.  
>All of my life is before me.<br>And I'm not running anymore  
>'Cause I already know I'm home.<br>With every beat of my heart  
>I'll give you my love completely.<br>My darling, this I promise you_.

Ella le sonreía tiernamente, él la miraba con infinito amor.

_My love, I can feel your heartbeat.  
>As we dance now closer than before.<br>Don't let go, 'cause I could almost cry now.  
>This is forever; I make this vow to you.<em>

Mi hermana y Draco se habían sumado al hermoso vals estando a las orillas de la pista de baile.

_And when I look in your eyes  
>All of my life is before me.<br>And I'm not running anymore.  
>'Cause I already know I'm home.<br>With every beat of my heart.  
>I'll give you my love completely.<br>My darling, this I promise you._

_My darling, this I promise you.  
>My darling, this I promise you…<em>

Sonreí mientras mi cuerpo adquiría la consistencia de una pasita. Ese recuerdo me había puesto sonriente y me había ayudado un poco a olvidar todo lo que hace unas horas antes había empezado a recordar. Me enjuagué y salí de la tina cubriéndome con una toalla, vi la hora en mi teléfono, 10:10 pm; ya no habría ni una oportunidad de salir de compras el día de hoy, salí del baño y busqué entre mis cajones mi pijama: una blusa verde esmeralda con tirantes y unas estrellas azules celeste en la parte derecha y un mini-short del mismo azul. Me sequé y desenredé mi cabello con unos toques de varita y luego, destendí mi cama, me acosté y dejando que Morfeo hiciera de las suyas, me quedé dormida al instante.

* * *

><p>Espero les haya gustado mis queridos lectores :) , por cualquier cosa comenten n.n<p>

_¡travesura realizada!_ **Nox** n.n


	5. Chapter 5

**¡Alohomora!, ¡Lumos máxima!** "**Juro solemnemente que mis intenciones no son buenas**

Hola, hola de nuevo, aquí al fin vuelvo con esta historia, agradezco tener ya una red fija y que mi loca imaginación siga sin fronteras; este capítulo es dedicado a mi mejor amiga Julie que no está muy bien debido a una pequeña pero valiosa pérdida que tuvo: Ánimo amiga, hermanita linda nuestro hermoso "Mushu" siempre estará en nuestros corazones :3

Además también agradezco a las personas que han seguido esta historia que espero les agrade y disfruten tanto como yo al escribirla n.n y por ello esta vez será 2x1 el día de hoy :D

_"No esperes los días buenos, ¡Búscalos!"_

* * *

Un pequeño resplandor cubrió mi rostro en la mañana del martes, me moví algo incómoda esperando que la luz dejara de molestarme, pero fue una batalla perdida. Me desperecé y abrí lentamente mis ojos para acostumbrarme a la cegadora luminosidad de mi habitación.

Con una sonrisita en mi rostro, tomé mi teléfono celular y telefoneé a Pansy.

Mientras la llamada era contestada, me incorporé, saliendo de mi cálida y cómoda cama y me estiré abriendo completamente las lujosas y aterciopeladas cortinas. Contemplé por unos instantes las partículas de polvo que bailaban un silencioso vals y la voz de mi mejor amiga me sacó de mis cavilaciones.

-Vaya, vaya, vaya… creí que nunca me llamarías, espero que ahora si se haga la salida de compras... sólo unos cuantos días tenemos y hasta ahora te dignas en marcarme-

Me dijo enfurruñada y mientras me echaba su perorata suspiré tenuemente pero pareció no notarlo y continuó hablando ahora con un tono de voz preocupado.

-…quien sabe si encontraré el vestido perfecto porque eso toma tiempo, y ni se diga de los accesorios que tienen que estar en perfecta combinación… y más te vale que no hayas llamado para cancelar de nuevo nuestra salida Daphne E'Katherina Greengrass porque si no me llamabas el día de hoy iba a ir mañana temprano a tu departamento y llevarte a rastras al centro comercial a comprar los vestidos y accesorios sin importarme cuántos negocios y cuánto trabajo tuvieras –

Mordí mi labio esperando a que terminara para evitar alzarle la voz y colgarle, sabía que tenía razón a desahogarse así… había cancelado la "pequeña" excursión a los centros comerciales unas 3 veces porque siempre que llegaba a mi departamento y me sentaba en mi cómodo sofá, me hundía en recuerdos y cuando recibía una llamada, particularmente de Pansy, le decía que necesitaba reacomodar algunos negocios, realizar estadísticas de conteo y esas cosas que ella detesta, por lo que se abstenía de venir ya que cuando escuchaba mis respuestas monosilábicas, sabía, o eso creía ella, que llevaba a cabo algún trabajo de suma importancia y urgencia.

Un silencio sepulcral me indicó que ya había terminado o que por lo menos se había interrumpido para saber si seguía en la línea, aproveché ese breve lapso y hablé con un tono casual.

- En realidad Pansy, hablé para saber en qué parte de Londres comenzaríamos con nuestra cacería y ahora 10 valiosos minutos se han perdido para visitar las boutiques debido a tu justificado pero largo discurso. –Sonreí de lado, nunca se perdería mi toque personal para decir las cosas.

-Ohh… excelente, en ese caso pasaré por ti en una hora, bueno te dejo para que alcance a arreglarme, nos vemos Daphy.

Negué lentamente con una sonrisa en mis labios, cuando era algo que le gustaba definitivamente haría lo posible e imposible para obtener lo que deseaba además de sus cambios de temperamento que ya me tenían sin cuidado.

Mientras sacaba la ropa que usaría hoy, mi elfina Juine ya había preparado las cosas para que tomara una ducha, había acomodado mi habitación y preparado un delicioso y rápido desayuno para digerir. En 20 minutos ya había salido del baño y curiosamente la sonrisita que había aparecido desde que desperté, seguía plasmada en mi rostro.

La idea de pasar un día de compras con Pansy era bastante alentador y entretenido, nunca había conocido a alguien tan entusiasta cuando se trataba de adquirir nuevos productos y de recorrer por horas los establecimientos, a Astoria también le encantaban ese tipo de recorridos y entre las tres formábamos el trío de las cazadoras glamorosas. Pronuncié mi sonrisa mientras pensaba en todas las locuras que se nos ocurrían cuando de gastar dinero en moda se trataba, una de ellas fue hace un par de años, Pansy tenía muchas ganas de tener un pareo hindú que combinara específicamente con sus aretes y collar favoritos. Como ninguno de los centros comerciales tenían del color que quería, tomo el brazo de Astoria y mío y con un inesperado giro desaparecimos y aparecimos en su mansión, tomó un puñado de polvos flú y llegamos al Ministerio de Magia. Nos condujo al sexto piso (Departamento de Transportes Mágicos) y en menos de 5 minutos ya estaba la red flú disponible para hacer un viaje hasta la India ya que como no sabía a qué parte iríamos no pudimos aparecer hasta allá y no quería tomar avión porque no deseaba desperdiciar tiempo en perderse o en divagaciones.

Después de estar preparada para mi productivo día, tomé mi bolso con mi cartera roja con pequeños brillantes incrustados formando una gran "D" y una "G", Pansy me la había regalado en mi cumpleaños, y revisé que las tarjetas de crédito y los galeones estuvieran en su lugar, no sabía si Pansy cambiaría de parecer con respecto a ir al centro comercial y mejor aparecer con Madame Malkin en el callejón Diagón, con ella había que estar preparada y después de unos 5 minutos, un par de toquidos a mi puerta me indicaron que mi mejor amiga había llegado.

Resoplando sutilmente moviendo así algunos mechones de su cabello, Pansy estaba parada en el umbral de la puerta.

-No sé cómo no has adaptado una chimenea Daph, teniendo un departamento flamante donde viven varios magos y brujas algo así no sería extraño, además estás en el último piso y eso cansa agregando que lo peor es no poder utilizar magia porque a la señorita se le ocurrió poner hechizos contra apariciones. – dice inclinándose un poco hacia adelante para recuperar energías.

Sonreí de lado, y como si hablara con una niña pequeña contesté:

-Son sólo 4 pisos Pansy no tengo urgencia para eso, además creo que estás un poco… justa, no te caería mal subir y bajar pisos seguido-

Refunfuñando me tomó del brazo mientras con un movimiento de varita cerraba la puerta y me jalaba escaleras abajo mientras decía:

-Para ser cuatro pisos, te recuerdo que tu propio "departamento "tiene planta baja y un piso, lo que hace que aumenten los escalones sin contar que… ¿acaso me llamaste gorda?- dice mirándome fijamente con ese toque intimidador que nunca ha causado efecto en mi, entre nosotras podíamos bromearnos sabiendo que no era para ofender como siempre se utiliza con personas desagradables viniendo de un Slytherin.

-Sólo mencione que estabas un poco justita, ya sabes, el buffet, el pastel, las cenas por la luna de miel…- después de estar ausente un par de minutos, pudo articular palabra, ya me preocupaba tener que ponerle enfrente un trapo para evitar que babeara.

-Bien bien ya entendí, ya veremos si cuando te cases permaneces como una varita de nardo…-desvié la vista hacia el amplio jardín evadiendo comentario sobre eso y ya saliendo del edificio voltea a ver su reflejo en los cristales de la amplia puerta y hace un puchero- ¿de verdad estoy gorda?- Rodeé los ojos y ahora fui yo la que la jalé del brazo – Sólo era una broma Pansy, sigues igual que siempre- dije mientras nos dirigíamos al estacionamiento donde el automóvil de Pansy se encontraba, un Audi TT 2012 color rojo; suspire tenuemente, no entendí porqué hizo tanto drama con la chimenea si de todas formas había utilizado un carro para transportarse y seguramente lo había hecho porque se veía claramente que era nuevo, hace apenas un par de días traía un Beetle rosa pálido descapotable. Con una pequeña miradita despedí a mi Peugeot rcz 2012 descapotable color turquesa y me subí en el asiento del copiloto del Audi, Pansy se retiró su pesado abrigo verde botella y lo colocó atrás de su asiento. –Bien, en marcha- dijo apareciendo una pequeña sonrisa juguetona y encendió el auto, tomando dirección hacia el centro comercial.

* * *

Y hasta aquí el capítulo 5 :D Espero sus comentarios que les aseguro me motivarán para publicar más seguido n.n

**"Travesura realizada" Nox**


	6. Chapter 6

**¡Alohomora!, ¡Lumos máxima!** "**Juro solemnemente que mis intenciones no son buenas"**

Hola, hola y aquí está el 2x1 :D ¡Here we go! (Pronunciado estilo Date Masamune :3 *-*)

_"Nunca construyas un muro hasta que estés seguro de lo que encierras y lo que dejas afuera"_

* * *

><p><strong>~Pansy POV~<strong>

Notaba a Daphne algo… diferente, lejana a este mundo desde hacía un par de meses, si hacía cuentas, por lo menos desde que fue el entierro de sus padres.

No podía comprender el porqué de su dolor hasta que me explicó lo ocurrido con el padre de Draco y sus padres, y cómo ellos habían procurado que sus hijas no participaran en dicha batalla con muertes, sangre, traiciones y locura de por medio.

Cada que le llamaba para ponernos de acuerdo con respecto a mi boda, la veía sonriente y luego distante, algo más había entre tanta enredadera de pensamientos y sentimientos, cuando la cuestioné de manera directa acerca de su comportamiento y me permitió mirarla a los ojos, supe como sólo una amiga puede darse cuenta, de la tormenta que se desataba en su interior y cuanto se esforzaba por no hacerla notar. Pero nada podía hacer para responder su incertidumbre respecto a él; y yo, como una persona preocupada por el bienestar de ella, porque aunque no lo crean, las astutas y frías serpientes tenemos sentimientos, el hecho de no demostrarlos abiertamente o sentirlos por toda la gente como Hufflepuffs, no significa que no estén ahí; le aconsejé que enterrara todo eso y consiguiera a alguien mejor que se diera cuenta de su valía, si él no lo hizo a su tiempo, entonces aparte de ser un imbécil, era lento y no merecía a alguien con esas características por muy amigo mío que sea.

Por si fuera poco, el primo de las hermanas Greengrass, creo que se llama Louis, tiene un amigo que… uff… alto, calculo que 1.85 mts, piel que parece estar eternamente con bronceado perfecto… tenía que vivir en Brighton y tener descendencia griega, cuerpo atlético, cabello corto, quebrado, castaño claro y con ojos color miel… ahhh simplemente un adonis andando, y siempre que iba de visita con Louis, no le quitaba los ojos de encima a Daphne, lo malo es que ella hacía lo propio con Nott y no se daba cuenta de ello.

En fin, después de eso, agradeciendo que mi esposo no sabe Legeremancia, la boda de Astoria y el exceso de trabajo estaba impidiendo que ambas comenzáramos nuestra dichosa cacería de centros comerciales, empezaba a preocuparme por su salud mental, muchas evasivas y monosilábicos como contestaciones por teléfono me decían que seguía en las mismas, por lo que la decisión de sacarla de su departamento y si era necesario, obligarla, petrificarla y hasta amarrarla al asiento de mi flamante automóvil era mi primera opción, sin embargo no conté con que ella me llamara y me propusiera lo que llevaba tiempo proponiéndole.

Al menos no tenía que usar la opción #1, y suspirado tenuemente pero con una sonrisita en mis labios, me dirigí a toda velocidad al departamento de Katherina, antes de que ésta cambiara de opinión y me cancelara.

Llegando al último piso del edificio, ya no podía con mi alma, no comprendía cómo aún no instalaba la red flú, siendo de alta sociedad y con un apellido de gran importancia ancestral, estaría en unos 10 minutos… resoplé y al tocar la puerta y verla junto a ésta con bolso en mano sonreí para mis adentros como niña pequeña, qué bueno que había aprendido a hacer encantamientos para ampliar la cajuela porque de seguro se llenaba el día de hoy, luego de estudiarla por unos rápidos segundos no pude evitar decir.

-No sé cómo no has adaptado una chimenea Daph, teniendo un departamento flamante donde viven varios magos y brujas algo así no sería extraño, además estás en el último piso y eso cansa agregando que lo peor es no poder utilizar magia porque a la señorita se le ocurrió poner hechizos contra apariciones. –

Me incliné un poco hacia adelante para recuperar energías, a lo que ella me contestó como si hablara con una niñita -Son sólo 4 pisos Pansy no tengo urgencia para eso, además creo que estás un poco… justa, no te caería mal subir y bajar pisos seguido-

Bien, al menos estaba de buen humor y ya no la veía ausente y apesadumbrada, refunfuñando la tomé del brazo jalándola hacia afuera del departamento, cerré con un toque de varita la puerta y mientras bajábamos las escaleras comenté - Para ser cuatro pisos, te recuerdo que tu propio "departamento "tiene planta baja y un piso, lo que hace que aumenten los escalones sin contar que… ¿acaso me llamaste gorda?- La miré intimidantemente, aunque sabía que eso no funcionaba con ella, ¡rayos!, tendría que encontrar otro método.

-Sólo mencione que estabas un poco justita, ya sabes, el buffet, el pastel, las cenas por la luna de miel…- ohh si, excelente Luna de miel, sólo que no duró lo que esperaba, con 3 días, no me alcanzó para disfrutar a mi morenito sin descanso, ay pero qué días, cuando termine la boda de Astoria no sería mala idea aplicar lo de la segunda Luna de miel tal vez ahora en una playa nudista o… decidí desviar mis pensamientos para evitar babear frente a Daphne, ¿se habrá dado cuenta de lo que pensaba? –Bien, bien ya entendí, ya veremos si cuando te cases permaneces como una varita de nardo…-

Ya saliendo del edificio volteo a ver mi reflejo en los cristales de la amplia puerta y hago un puchero- ¿De verdad estoy gorda?- Vi como Daph ponía los ojos en blanco y ahora ella me jaló del brazo. –Sólo era una broma Pansy, sigues igual que siempre.- Excelente, siempre he tenido una figura envidiable y me alegra que los demás lo reconozcan.

Dirigiéndonos al estacionamiento, mi bellísimo Audi TT rojo estaba aguardándonos y al subir ambas, lo puse en acción esperando no llegar tan tarde a nuestro destino.

* * *

><p>Y hasta aquí el capítulo 6 :D Espero sus comentarios, dudas, inquietudes, traumas xD etc.<p>

Me despido, betsous y abratzous mentola2, hasta el próximo capítulo n.n y recuerden: El mundo esta hecho de paz y amor (Vash -Trigun) 3

**"Travesura realizada" Nox**


End file.
